


PruHun - Not what you thought (Drabble?)

by HyunYoh



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Arguing, F/M, Gen, Making Up, Misunderstandings, Old Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 14:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13412874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyunYoh/pseuds/HyunYoh
Summary: Gilbert is having a shitty day and goes for a walk only to come face to face with someone from his past that he did not expect.





	PruHun - Not what you thought (Drabble?)

After being kicked out of the house by his brother for the usual spring cleaning, Gilbert trekked down the streets of the town, wondering what he should occupy himself with. Should he perhaps go to a bar and get a drink? Thinking about it some more, he figured it'd just be boring without his friends and he didn't feel like getting yelled at by his brother again for drinking in the day. Thus he instead opted to just wander around aimlessly while listening to music and jammed his earplugs in.  
       As he was listening to one of his own awesome songs with his eyes closed and not paying proper attention to the street ahead, he bumped into another person. This caused him to open his eyes and in front of him he saw someone whom he hadn't seen in years! Elizaveta Hedervary.  
       When Elizaveta realized whom had walked into her, her face contorted into one of surprise and then one of irritation.  
       “Watch where you're going, Gilbert,” she growled out.  
Not willing to let her just have it, Gilbert retorted with:  
       “And what if I don't?”  
       He was lucky she didn't have her trusty frying pan with her, but that didn't mean that she didn't have the strength of a thousand men alone. That one retort caused him to later wake up back in his brother's house with a cold rag over his face, also sporting a very sore black eye and a throbbing cheek. … Him and his big mouth.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
About a week passed and during which he'd had time to reflect on what they used to have before everything was ruined and they drifted apart.  
       An unexpected knock on the door tore him from his pondering, but he didn't get up to answer it. Ludwig could answer it this time. He didn't feel like leaving the basement that day.  
       Soon the sound of the basement door swinging open and footsteps on the wooden steps down to his den. Figuring it was just Ludwig, coming to complain about something, again, Gilbert didn't even move or open his eyes. At least until the bed sunk down and he realized someone had sat down with him, which was something Ludwig usually didn't do. Cracking one eye open, he spotted Elizaveta, causing him to jump up. What the hell was she doing here?! They met once in town by accident, ending with her giving him a black eye and now she was here?! Why?!  
       Scanning her up and down, Gilbert took note of the fact that she seemed to be on edge, and trying not hit him again, but she didn't have her frying pan. Still though, it resulted in Gilbert moving a bit away from her as a precaution.  
       After a minute of silence Gilbert couldn't take it anymore. He just had to know what made her come to his house.  
       “So what brought you here?” There was a slight tremble in his voice, being careful to not sound smug which could result in another smack.  
       Elizaveta pursed her lips and looked as if she was trying to reassure herself to go through with this before she responded. “... Firstly, I wanted to apologize for hitting you.”  
       Although she said this, Gilbert figured that it was her ex that convinced her to go and apologize due to the sour tone in her voice.  
       “... It's fine,” was the only smart response Gilbert could think of. Damn, what was he supposed to say? He was definitely losing his edge, but he hadn't exactly expected for her to just pop back into his life like this.  
       “Secondly!” She opened her mouth again to say. “... We probably need to have a talk about... us.”  
       Now that surprised him. What was there to talk about? He thought they were done with that ages ago. However, looking at Elizaveta, it seemed she still had some qualms about it.  
       “How come we can't interact without... punches being thrown?” Elizaveta asked, seemingly mostly to herself, but still to Gilbert.  
       “It's mainly you throwing the punches. The awesome me is just the poor victim.”  
       She sent him a glare, causing him to back up even more. “Mostly because you're an idiot!”  
       “There's your answer then! But if I am, then why're you here?” He shot back.  
       “Because we were friends once!”  
       Now this was starting to piss Gilbert off. She came here to patronize him or what? It was so obvious that her ex had sent her to talk to him, but for what reason, he didn't know. Especially since Gilbert had never really gotten along with that guy. He stood up from his bed and turned to face Elizaveta, standing.  
       “We were, but that still doesn't explain why you're here now. Did that little master send you, huh?”  
       “Don't call him that! For your information: no, he didn't! And don't go using the tone as if us falling apart was my fault, when you know it was yours! You're the one who couldn't just accept the fact that I was growing up and you were no longer my only friend!”  
       “Oh, so now your true intent is showing! You only came here to accuse me more? Well, then you can just leave. The door is there.”  
       That apparently made Elizaveta deflate a little. “No...” she muttered. “That's not what I came for... I wanted... Even though it ended the way it did. I thought, that we are older now. … Maybe we have matured. I wanted to rekindle our friendship.”  
       Taken aback, Gilbert blinked in shock. Of all things he could have expected, that was not one of them. For Elizaveta to show vulnerability like this, it was almost unheard of, yet there she was, opening up to him.  
       “I... I have missed you. It has been boring to not have you as a friend.”  
       Out of nowhere he also responded in kind, which was unusual for him too. This week had not exactly been normal... Both of them were usually stubborn and too proud for their own good, yet here they were, being honest and open about their feelings. Their mutual longing for one another.  
       One could feel the atmosphere heat up and when they looked at each other again, they felt something spark and click. Sure they had had their difficulties in the past, but was it perhaps possible for them to go back to what they used to have? Their eyes met and they both held the wish that they could. With one sentence they both tore down their walls that they had built around themselves and reached out to the other.  
       “Let's be friends again.”  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
A few hours later, Gilbert lay on his bed, with half his body pretty much on the floor, thinking about what just happened. He somehow rekindles his friendship with Elizaveta and the two of them managed to get back to how they used to be. He was half wondering if it was all a dream as he glanced to the side, sneaking a side glance at her as she sat up on his cot next to him. It didn't feel like a dream and he didn't want to pinch himself in case it was.  
       That was when the basement door opened and Ludwig trudged down to tell his brother that dinner was on the table, and to drag his lazy ass up there. When he came down he was met with the sight of both Elizaveta and Gilbert in only their underwear and both bare-chested. His brow furrowed and his eye twitched irritably.  
       “ _Mein Gott_! Put some damn clothes on!”        [My God!]  
        _Yup. Just like old times._

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something that I wrote for class last semester (now, last year XD). The theme was to write some kind of intimate thing. Three separate scenes. Before, during and after. So I wrote a non-sexual / romantic PruHun fanfiction. XD
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> I don't own Hungary, Prussia or Germany,  
> I only own this story.


End file.
